


Keep Your Degtyaryov By Your Side

by simonxriley



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bickering, F/M, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonxriley/pseuds/simonxriley
Summary: Skylar and Glaz concoct an April fools joke that might just send the one and only Tachanka into a panic. But things go a little south.
Relationships: Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev & Original Female Character(s), Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev/Original Female Character(s), Timur "Glaz" Glazkov & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was going to be one long-ish one-shot but then I decided to split it into 2 parts. The first in Skylar’s POV and the other in Tachanka’s up until a certain part.

April first, the one day where it was acceptable to prank people, and so far the base has been fairly quiet. Then again it was still morning and there was plenty of time throughout the day for more people to get pranked. Skylar already expected Thermite, Smoke and Bandit to have something up their sleeves, and felt sorry for those poor unfortunate souls who will get the other end of it. She just hopes she isn’t one of them. 

As she made her way to meet Glaz in his room, she couldn’t help but have a little skip in her step. For someone who doesn’t really like pranking people, her and Glaz came up with a fun filled prank, for the one and only Tachanka. Though they were treading on dangerous territory, no one was allowed to touch his beloved Degtyaryov and they were about to take it straight out of his room and have her place it on the roof. 

She knocked on Glaz’s door and impatiently waited for him to open it, not like it took him all of three seconds to do so. He moved aside letting her in and shut the door behind her. “What’s the plan again?” 

She let out a small laugh and shook her head, it wasn’t like they went over this plan last night via text message. “We go and grab Alex to have breakfast with us hopefully, I pretend to get a text from someone and leave for a bit. You keep Alex occupied while I move his Degtyaryov to the roof.” 

He nodded his head. “Okay, what if I can’t keep him occupied? You know how stubborn he can be.” 

“Then keep him occupied long enough for me to grab the gun and make it to the roof, so like five minutes.” 

“Okay.” A small mischievous smile started to spread across his face. “You ready?” 

“Oh yeah.” 

They both headed for his room, knowing he would be done with training right about now. Skylar trying to make herself not smile as she makes her way to his room with Glaz, knowing full well that Tachanka would know something was up because of how giddy she was. And she couldn’t have that. 

By the time they came to his door, she took a deep breath to calm her excitement, face going neutral as she watched the door open. 

Tachanka looked between both of them and leaned against the doorway. “Isn’t this a nice surprise? Two people who didn’t show up for training standing right in front of my door.” 

Confusion etched on both Glaz and Skylar’s face and they glanced between one another. 

“We did train, it’s Wednesday, remember?” said Skylar. She watched as he contemplated her words and realized she was right. Her and Glaz always trained on Mondays and Wednesdays. “Wow, already forgetting what day it is.” 

“Shush!” She chuckled in reply, making him cross his arms. “So what is it?” 

“Skylar and I were wondering if you wanted to get breakfast?” 

He uncrossed his arms and sighed through his nose, glancing between them once again. “Sure, I haven’t eaten yet anyways.” 

“Great! We’ll wait out here until you’re ready.” 

Tachanka looked her over, seeing the cheeky smile spread across her face. He knew what day it was and was a little sceptical about this whole ordeal. Glaz wasn’t one to prank people, that wasn’t his thing. Neither was Skylar’s as far as he knows. She never pranked anyone on base that he knows of, but that cheeky smile did make him curious. 

“Give me a few minutes I still need to get dressed.” 

They both nodded their heads as he shut his door, Skylar letting out a breath and looked over at Glaz. “I think he’s onto us.” 

Her voice was just above a whisper, soft enough for only him to know what she said. “Don’t worry about it, he won’t suspect a thing.” 

“I think I’m gonna go to breakfast with you guys and act like I got a message there instead of when we’re walking to the mess-hall. Be a bit more believable.” 

“I agree.” 

Tachanka came out of his room seconds later in more casual clothing than his training fatigues. He turned around after shutting his door to lock it, which sent Glaz into a small panic. She glanced over at him mouthing the words ‘don’t worry I got this’ and he nodded in reply. 

“So how was training?” asked Skylar “Did the FBI win like we always do?” 

She momentarily forgot that the FBI and Spetsnaz were joint training today, minus her and Glaz, unfortunately due to their sniper training. And ninety-five percent of the time the FBI wins. 

He let out a scoff and rolled his eyes. “Da, they did.” 

“You Russians need to learn how to work better as a team.” She held her hands up in defense after seeing the offended looks on their faces. “I’m not saying this as a bad thing, I like you guys..well four out of five of you. I’ve watched you guys in simulations, you all have talent, you just don’t know how to materialize that talent as a team.” 

Tachanka looked over at Glaz who was rubbing his neck awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with his fellow comrade. “You agree with her don’t you Timur?” 

“Details is what I do, we plan as a team greatly. As soon as the simulations start, those plans seem to go out the window. Maxim roams a bit too much, Shuhrat doesn’t hold contact with the team. It’s not a coincidence the FBI can kill three out of five of us in a matter of seconds.” 

He was quiet for a moment, a little too quiet, then his body relaxed and he exhaled a breath. “The more I think about it, the more you’re right.” 

“Try what the FBI does, figure out your guys strengths and weaknesses and figure out how to work them as a team. It’ll take time, but maybe after a while half of your team won’t be wiped in the matter of seconds.” 

Tachanka nodded his head, a small smile spreading across his face. “I’ll look into it….thanks kotyonok!” 

“Just trying to help my fave Russians.” she laughed. “Now let’s go get something to eat. I'm starving.” 

The mess-hall was pretty packed with the majority of the other operators already in there. Unfortunately Thermite was one of them, now she needed to glance around the room to figure out which ones of her friends weren’t in there. Luckily she didn’t see Castle, Ela or Jackal, now just to figure out which one to use to get away. 

They all grabbed their breakfast and took a seat at the nearest available table. Skylar didn’t grab much since she knew she needed to leave in a bit. However she was craving a nice cup of tea that she couldn’t have yet. 

“I’ve been wondering something about you Skylar.” said Tachanka after a moment. “You don’t seem like the military type..”

“So why did I join?” 

“Da.” 

“I graduated high school when I was sixteen, took a gap year afterwards to really search for the right college for me. During that gap year a hurricane struck Maine and completely destroyed the families brewery which was our main source of income. I didn’t want my parents to spend money that should go into the brewery on my tuition, so I opted to join the Marines to pay for it.” 

“You never told me that.” 

She looked over at Glaz and chuckled. “Truthfully it never crossed my mind.” She pretended to have her phone buzzing in her pocket, and picked it up to see who it was. “Looks like Castle needs me for something.” 

“Maybe he’s going to prank you?” 

“Perhaps.” She stood up, grabbing the little bit of food she grabbed. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Skylar left the mess-hall after that and headed for her room to get her lock picks. She was secretly hoping he wouldn’t have locked his door when they went to breakfast, now she’s hoping no one walks down the hall while she picks his lock to get into his room. 

She opened the door to her room and placed the food and water bottle onto her bed and went into her side table, grabbing her lock picks and put them into her pocket, and headed for Tachanka’s room. 

As she came to his room, she slowed her pace down a bit, looking around her to see if she could see anyone around, thankfully no one was. She knelt down and took the lock picks out of her pocket and began to go to work. About a moment later she heard the door unlock, sighing in relief and slowly opened the door and went in. 

She quietly shut the door behind her and pocketed her lock picks again. His room was fairly organized, and wasn't really shocked since he’s been in the military for a few decades, that stuff kinda sticks with you. As she walked over to his Degtyaryov, she glanced at his desk, seeing paperwork for his last mission, a few books on old soviet weaponry and a paper with her name on it. 

That drew her attention more to it and she picked it up, now seeing it was a letter. Or a half written one to be exact. Her hazel eyes scanning the words and her heart skipped a beat. “What Timur said was true, he does like me.” 

She shook her head when she realized she said that out loud and placed the letter back where she found it. Now was not the time to worry about their crushes, but to get his Degtyaryov to the roof. That can come later. 

Up close his mounted Degtyaryov was pretty big, and most likely heavy. She went to grab it by the base of the mount and pick it up, groaning as she did. “Jesus this thing weighs a lot. No wonder a guy like him carries it.” 

That’s when the light bulb in her head went off. She needed someone strong enough to carry it, the first person that came to her mind was Sledge. She reached for her phone and dialed his number, hoping he wasn’t busy or in the middle of training. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi Seamus I need your help.” 

“Okay, what do ya need lass?” 

She let out a small chuckle and placed her arm on the gun. “Uh Glaz and I are pranking Tachanka by moving his Degtyaryov to the roof and it’s too heavy for me to move on my own. Can you help?” 

There was complete silence at his end and that made her a bit worried. “Lads gonna go mental over this. But hell yeah I’ll be over in a minute.” 

“Thanks Seamus!” 

“No problem!” 

They both hung up the phone, Skylar putting it back into her pocket - she took a seat on his bed. Though the mattress was identical to hers, she liked the feel of his duvet under her fingers. It made her slightly think of what could possibly happen in the near future, that is if she can survive his onslaught. 

Sledge finally walked through the door and she stood up. “Seriously Seamus thank you for doing this. I’m not sure a lot of people would do this considering who this gun belongs to.” 

“Skylar you’re the only one brave enough to do this, everyone else would be afraid of his wrath.” He walked over and swung the gun over his shoulders with ease. “And truthfully? I can’t wait to see his reaction.” 

“I know I’m walking on some mighty thin ice here, but he doesn’t scare me. However I am looking forward to his reaction when he finds out it was me.” 

They began to make their way to the roof, thankfully Tachanka’s room was close to the door. She kept an eye and ear opened to make sure no one was coming near them. 

“He’s never gonna see it coming, will most likely blame James or Dominic.” 

Skylar laughed and agreed with him. Smoke and Bandit were known pranksters around base, so it would be the first place his brain would go when he finds out his Degtyaryov is gone. That Smoke or Bandit decided to misplace his beloved LMG. 

“Poor Smoke and Bandit.” 

Sledge laughed as they came to the door leading up to the roof. She opened it for him, letting him go in first and followed behind. With his free hand he opened the other door leading to the roof and stood to the side. 

“Where do ya want it?” 

She looked around, wanting a place where she knows he’ll be able to see it. “How about right there? It’s near the front door of the barracks, easy to see.” 

Sledge placed it down and chuckled. “Please keep me updated on this.” 

“I will.” She took one last glance over at the Degtyaryov before turning back to him. “Now I just need to re-lock his door and meet him and Timur back in the mess-hall..and act like nothing happened.” 

“Good, this might be the only entertainment I get for the day.” He laughed. 

“Probably the only entertainment a lot of us are gonna get.” 

“Too right, lass.” 

They left the roof after that and went their separate ways. Skylar went back to Tachanka’s room to quickly lock his door and then headed back to the mess-hall. When she got there, they were both still there and that made her sigh in relief. 

“Miss me?” 

“Terribly.” joked Tachanka

She glared over at him and huffed. “I know you did, don’t lie to me Alexsandr.” 

“Someone’s feisty?” He took a sip of his coffee and looked over at her. “What did Miles want?” 

“Well maybe you should stop making me feisty. It was nothing, he just misplaced something of his.” 

“Ah.” He didn’t fully believe her, but wasn’t going to pry just yet. “I have a gun to clean and polish, so I will see you two later.” 

Both Glaz and Skylar watched him get up and leave, and laughed among each other. He was about to get one rude awakening when he opens his door. Hopefully the base is ready for the wrath of Tachanka. 

“Everything set?” asked Glaz

“Yup, now we wait and watch it unfold.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotyonok = kitten
> 
> I'm not too happy with the ending, because I always have issues with ending things. But it'll work lol.

Tachanka made his way back to his room to give his Degtyaryov a good cleaning and polishing after his last mission a few days ago. He would’ve done it sooner, but work got in the way and he became too busy to do so. Now that he had an afternoon off, it was a good time to do so. 

He came to his room a moment later, fishing for his keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. As he swung the door open, his heart seized in his chest, keys dropping to the floor and anger flooded his body. In the corner of his room was where his beloved Degtyaryov stayed, now it wasn’t there. And the person who took it was about to get a rude awakening. 

With a huff he kicked the keys to the side and slammed his door shut, walking a few doors down and whipped it open. “Where is it?” 

“Where is what?” asked Kapkan from his bed, a little startled from having his older comrade bust into his room. 

“My Degtyaryov Maxim!” 

Kapkan watched him clench his fists until his knuckles turned white. Sighing, he put the psychology book he was reading down and stood up. “Why would I take your Degtyaryov Alex? I don’t even care about April fools day, I’ve been in here since we finished training.” 

He watched his body relax, hands unclenching and shoulders slightly relax. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I suspected it was you since Timur and Skylar asked me if I wanted to join them for breakfast. My gun was there when I left, it’s not now.” 

“So you thought Timur lured you away so I could misplace your Degtyaryov?”

“Da.” 

A small laugh left the hunters lips, making Tachanka arch a brow at him. “I think you should go to the pranksters of the base, I’m sure it was one of them.” 

Tachanka rubbed the back of his neck and paced around Kapkan’s room, thinking of who he saw in the mess-hall. “Thermite was in the mess-hall when I was there, it wasn’t him. I don’t remember seeing Bandit or Smoke.” 

“It wasn’t Bandit, he hasn’t been on base since yesterday. Mission I think.” 

Tachanka nodded his head and let out a huff. “Do you know where Porter is?” 

The words came out vehemently from his mouth, Kapkan knew he was angry and rightfully so. He never would have guessed someone in Rainbow would be brave, or stupid enough to do something like this. 

“I don’t know, I’d check his room or at the gym.” 

Tachanka left without another word, after the door shut behind him Kapkan shook his head and took his spot back on his bed to continue reading his book. 

Smoke’s room wasn’t far from Kapkan’s and that was the first place he was going to look. When he got there he didn’t even bother to knock, instead went to open the door. Smoke wasn’t the one to lock his door when he left, instead he left it unlocked...for anyone to walk in at any given time. Then again he didn’t keep any extravagant things in his room anyways. 

An annoyed grunt left him when he saw that the room was empty, hoping he would be in his room and not at the gym or wherever else on base. He slammed the door shut and made his way to the gym. 

The closer he got to the gym the more voices he heard. He could pinpoint Fuze and Skylar, who were most likely sparring. Along with Smoke and someone else. Tachanka didn’t care about the other person, he only had one in mind and he was there. 

“Where is it Porter?” said Tachanka as he entered the room. 

Smoke sat up on the workout bench he was using and set down the weights. “Where’s what?” 

“My Degtyaryov.” 

“I don’t have it.” 

“Right, it’s not like you to pull a prank on anyone.” 

He stood up, stretching his muscles. “Yeah to the people who are worthy of it. I don’t have your precious gun Senaviev.” 

Skylar stopped sparring with Fuze when she heard Smoke’s voice escalate, looking over to see Tachanka was in the room. No doubt thinking he was the one that took his gun. She watched Tachanka for a moment, seeing the anger on his face and his fist clenching. The thing that worried her the most, was the look on his face. She could sense Tachanka didn’t believe Smoke, and she couldn’t blame him for that he was a known prankster. But she couldn’t have him get fully blamed for something she did. And she definitely couldn’t have him get the wrath of Tachanka. 

She tossed the sparring sticks to the ground and jogged over to them. “It wasn’t James Alex, it was me. I was the one who took your Degtyaryov.” 

Smoke looked over at her with shock and proudness on his face. Tachanka however looked over at her with disappointment and a bit of shock. “It was you?” 

“Damn Skylar I didn’t think you had it in you to do something like that.” 

“Well I had a little help.” She looked back over at Tachanka and sighed. “I’ll take you to it.” 

She left the gym after that, Tachanka following after her. As they headed down the hall, the silence between them was a bit awkward, for the first time too. “A few weeks ago Timur told me you snapped at him for accidentally leaning on your gun. That sparked this whole thing. Because who else is brave, or dumb enough to take Tachanka’s Degtyaryov than some reckless young operator?” She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. “But I misjudged you, I didn’t think you would get that mad over it. I was wrong..and I’m sorry.” 

Tachanka started to relax a bit, now knowing where his beloved Degtyaryov was, and finding out who actually took it. He never would have guessed it was Glaz and Skylar, they normally never did anything like that, but there is a first for everything. 

“I will say I never expected you to do something like that. And I accept your apology!” 

“I’m glad, I can’t have you mad at me for too long.” She chuckled. “It’s on the roof.” 

“I couldn’t stay mad at you for too long anyways. The roof?”   
“It was the only area where you wouldn’t look unless you were desperate.” She shrugged her shoulders. “It was Timur’s idea.” 

“Smart.” 

They continued on in silence until they came to the roof, the Degtyaryov still in the spot where her and Sledge left it. “There it is, and that thing is a hell of a lot heavier than I thought it was.” 

He walked over to it and swung it over his shoulder with ease. “Da, I’m surprised you got it up here, and in good condition no less.”

She awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah about that. I had Seamus help me. I couldn’t lift it for the life of me.” 

“Well maybe that should’ve told you not to pull the prank then?” 

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” He let out one of his booming laughs that made her heart flutter. More so knowing he wasn’t that mad at her anymore. “Now that this is out of the way, I think we should address something else.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“That half written letter in your room that I came across.” 

His face faltered and his voice got caught in his throat, first she pranks him by taking his Degtyaryov and now he finds out she knows about the half written letter that should be done right now. He just can’t find the right words to say. 

“You saw it?” 

“It was kinda hard not to when it was the only one on your desk with my name on it.” 

“Fair point.” He sighed and set his Degtyaryov on the ground. “So, what’s the verdict?” 

“I don’t know, how mad are you at me?” 

“I’m not mad, at least not anymore.” 

Skylar nodded her head and walked over to him, placing a palm on his chest and leaned up to give him a kiss. A moment later she pulled back with a smile on her face. “That’s what the verdict says.” 

“I like this verdict. A lot.” 

He gave her a cheeky grin that made her scoff and roll her eyes. “Come one, let’s head inside so you can get your precious Degtyaryov back to your room.” 

“Where it should be, not up here on the roof.” 

“Don’t make me take that kiss back Alexsandr.” 

He picked up his gun again and swung it over his shoulder. “Sorry kotyonok, unfortunately you can’t take that back. I’ll always have it.” 

“Oh my god let’s just go inside.” 

She shook her head and headed for the door leading back into the building. Behind her she heard one of his all to familiar booming laughs that made her heart skip a beat. A once harmless prank that her and Glaz concocted up almost went south, luckily it didn’t and everything turned out fine. Scratch that, it turned out great. This might be her favorite April fools day to date.


End file.
